1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to carriers, and more particularly to a highly versatile multipurpose carrier provided with storage compartments and configurable to a plurality of modes, including modes in which the carrier is adapted for removably holding a variety of articles in the storage compartments either independently (e.g., as a bag, tote or backpack) or as an accessory for portable and non-portable devices of the collapsible and non-collapsible types (e.g., chairs and durable medical devices), modes for transporting and/or storing portable devices of the collapsible and non-collapsible types, and combinations of such modes. The present invention also relates to an assembly including the multipurpose carrier and at least one portable device of the collapsible or non-collapsible type, as well as to an advertising device utilizing the multipurpose carrier.
2. Background Information
Portable collapsible chairs are well-known and are commonly used for sitting and sunning on a beach or for viewing various sporting events. Bringing a chair to the beach or such other event, however, creates certain problems. Such chairs must be lightweight and compact. The person carrying the chair is often also carrying other items that may be numerous and/or bulky. To facilitate carrying all these items, some persons try to put the items between folded components (e.g., folded seat and back) of the chair. This often results in the collapsed chair being too large for insertion into a supplied container for the collapsed chair and/or results in unfolding of the chair components and spilling the items.
Additionally, because of the large number of people one commonly finds at the beach or a sporting event, it would be commercially desirable for companies to place advertising logos upon such chairs. Existing chairs of the collapsible and non-collapsible type do not provide good unobstructed advertising panels. For example, when chairs are in the inclined position, the back of the chair where most advertising is placed is not visible due to the downward position of the seat back. Therefore, the use of recreational collapsible chairs as an advertising media has not been fully realized.
Moreover, durable medical devices used to aid handicapped, injured and/or aged individuals, such as walkers and wheelchairs, are well known. When using a walker, for example, the user must use both hands in moving the walker so as to provide stabilized or balanced walking movements. The need for using both hands makes it difficult for the individual to carry, while using the walker, various articles which the user may desire or require. While some holding devices (e.g., baskets, totes, bags) have been developed to meet the convenience/need of users in this regard, they have fallen short in providing the desired uses/objectives of users. For example, existing holding devices for walkers and wheelchairs do not provide easy access to articles being carried, and operations for mounting and removing such holding devices to and from such durable medical devices have been complicated and time consuming. When collapsible walkers and wheelchairs are folded in preparation to being transported from one location to another, for example, the holding devices must be removed and stored separately.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing drawbacks in the conventional art by providing a highly versatile multipurpose carrier which not only solves the use problems experienced with existing chairs and durable medical devices outlined above, but is also configured with one or more unobstructed panels for use as an advertising/promotional opportunity.